1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to covers for electrical devices.
2. Background Art
Covers are often used to protect electrical devices from exposure to rain, wind, and other contaminants. Conventional covers often have a lid attached to a base by a hinge. The base provides openings that correspond with a particular electrical device face. Relevant background information regarding covers for electrical devices is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,831 to Shotey, et al. titled “Universal Cover Plate, Cover Plate Assembly, and Related Methods” the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.